Locked Away
by VampireApple
Summary: After freeing Luna and Hermione from St. Mungo’s mental ward, Harry decides to get help in taking down the Ministry. H/H/L. COMPLETE! I mean it this time, no more!
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Defeater-of-Darkness Locked Away****!**

Cristena J. Koodpa

_Three weeks ago the entire Weasley family was brutally slaughtered. For days Aurors had the case on complete lock-down. It was widely believed that a few hidden Death Eaters were taking revenge for all the heroic deeds the Weasly family accomplished during the war._

_This author is here to set the wrongs to rights! It was Harry potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Defeater-of-Darkness that murdered the Weasly family in cold blood. A secret trial was held for Potter yesterday. He was found guilty and was sentenced for life to_ _the new prison of Azkaban Tower. Minister Maxwell made a statement claiming that Harry Potter was guilty without reasonable doubt._

It seems that not everyone will take the Minister at her word. Witch Luna Lovegood and Muggle Hermione Granger (who had been living in a sinful relationship with Potter) have been placed in the care of St. Mungo's for trying to prove Potter's innocence.

For those who wish to honor the Weasly family there will be a memorial service at Hogwarts next week.

~*~

The light charms in the hallway needed to be replaced. They glowed dimly, adding an air of gloom to the already depressing scenery. Even if it had been day the sun's rays would never be able to each this forsaken section of the hospital. Everything was white, but it was a not cheerful like the rest of St. Mungo's. The area reeked of spoiled health potions.

Six doors lined each wall, not unlike the doors to the vaults in Gringotts.

Harry had no idea who was behind what behind what door, not did he care to take the time to find out. He used it wand to blast away the locks. The first two where empty. The third held a pitiful soul, just not the soul he was looking for. The fifth try brought him to Luna.

She was in the furthest corner, huddled into herself. The simple cotton robe she had on did little to hide her body from prying eyes. Harry felt a flash of anger and forced it down. This was not the time. She was clean and healthy looking so he knew they were taking care of her physical state.

Luna whimpered when he entered the room. Harry's heart broke at the sound. He moved until he was an arm's length away from her and crouched down.

"Oh Luna, what have they done to you? My poor little love."

He waited patently for her to acknowledge him in any way. When she lifted her head and looked at him with empty eyes violence rose up in him. He slowly moved to sit next to her and took her into his arms. She tensed, a keening noise escaping her throat.

"My darling love, my poor love, I'm here now," he murmured nonsense to her, waiting for her to calm. One hand weaved through her hair with the other rubbed her arm.

"Harry?"

He almost didn't hear her. "Yes love?"

"Are you real?"

"Yes love."

"I want to leave."

He pushed her face up so he could look into her eyes. They weren't as vacant as before, but nowhere near the Luna he knew. "Alright love." He gave her a light kiss. "Lets go find Hermione."

He picked her up and carried her from the room. Casting the blasting spell was slightly more difficult holding Luna, but Harry managed. The seventh door hid who he was looking for. Hermione lay along the back wall, facing the door. Her eyes were as vacant as Luna's had been. Her robe was ripped and dirty, as was her body. Her hair had been cut short and was in tangles.

Harry felt his rage try to rise again and brutally forced it down. Hermione showed no reaction as he and Luna approached. He sat next to her and moved Luna to one side. He brought Hermione to an upright position on his other side and looped an arm around them both.

"Ah, my girls. What have they done to my beautiful girls?" he whispered, then kissed them both on the head. Luna snuggled in closer to him while Hermione was still.

"Harry, I want to leave." Luna mumbled. "I don't like it here."

"Alright Luna. I'll take you both from here to a safe place."

Harry conjured a plush mattress and placed his girls on it comfortably. He floated them out to the hallway and laid them down gently. He went to search the remaining rooms to free any other pitiful soul. He found five in all. He was startled to find that one of them was Dolores Umbridge. He never really concerned himself with her fate, and seriously considered killing her now. Then a better idea came to him.

Harry turned a door that had fallen off its hinges into a portkey. He had the four people touch it and watched as they disappeared. He had sent them to a Wizarding mental hospital in Brazil, which was at the forefront of its field. He turned Umbridge's robe into a portkey that sent her to a Muggle mental hospital in France.

Chuckling to himself Harry turned back to his girls and took them home.

**TWO EXPLOSIONS, ONE NIGHT!**

Cristena J. Koodpa

_Last night the new prison of Azkaban Tower exploded in a huge wave of magic! Many, prisoners and guards alike, died in the fiery blast. Notably absent from the bodies and survivors is former Boy-Who-Lived and Defeater-of-Darkness, who had only been there for five months. The world was thrown in further turmoil when the mental illness ward of St. Mungo's exploded as well, damaging the whole building. No bodies or survivors were found in that ward. The rest of the build received damaged in the blast, but no one was hurt. St. Mungo's residents as well as the wounded from the prison are being transported to the exclusive wizard's club, Excalibur, for treatment. Trained Med witches and wizards are at the prison and the club._

_Reports have been swarming in about the destruction and possible reasons behind it. If you have any information on these tragic incidents please owl the Daily Profit. We will keep you posted on the lasted news._

_~*~ ~*~ ~*~_

I have half an idea swimming around my head for another chapter that will wrap things up a little more clearly, so if you're interested let me know and I'll see what I can do. And please forgive me (and point it out) if I misspell some Harry Potterism (like portkey or what-ever-its-called-when-they-teleport). 


	2. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Sunlight shone warmly through the screenless windows and onto the bamboo flooring. Colorful cotton curtains danced in the light breeze. Exotic birds called together just outside. Warm, muggy air enveloped the occupant of the room.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes took in the secrecy before her, but her brain couldn't process it. She looked around, feeling mildly confused. She was on a bed in her favorite pj's. She didn't try to move, content to let her mind stay pleasantly blank.

The room was darker when Hermione next came into awareness. A previously unnoticed door opened and a woman stepped through. It took Hermione a moment to recognize who she was.

"Luna?" Hermione's voice was weak and gruff from lack of use.

"Hermione, you're awake."

Hermione frowned. Luna sounded different. More subdued. But then Hermione felt nothing like herself… The two girls stared at each other, neither sure what to say. Hesitantly Luna moved closer to the bed. When Hermione didn't protest Luna got on the bed and lay down next to her. She carefully wrapped her arms around Hermione. Both girls were stiff at first, but slowly let themselves relax.

As dusk arrived Harry came into the room to check on his girls. A real smile, while small, graced his lips for the first time in five months. Peace fully settled on him. He was okay, and more importantly, his girls were going to be okay. He watched them, repeating over and over in his head that they were safe, nothing was going to harm them. Maybe, if he repeated it enough times, he could relax. He doubted it would be anytime soon.

Harry finally left his girls when darkness fully descended, and only to secure the house. Then he returned to keep watch over his girls.

~*~

Luna was first to wake. She looked around and sighed softly at the beauty of the room. She hoped she never got used to it, a place like this should always be appreciated. Her attention was then caught by the sounds and smells of Harry in the kitchen. She was debated on weather or not to wake Hermione when the girl stirred.

"Good morning," they said at the same time. Luna giggled softly and Hermione closed her eyes.

"Luna, were are we?"

"Lanai."

Deciding it was too much trouble to figure out were Lanai was Hermione looked around the room. "Let's go get breakfast," Luna said. She climbed off the bed and waited for Hermione to do the same.

Walking towards the kitchen both girls felt awkward with each other. If what happened hadn't happened they would be talking and teasing. St. Mungo's Mental Ward hung over them like a neon green frooglout, as Luna would say. It would take a while to regain their balance with themselves and with each other. It would possible take them years to start trusting their fellow Wizards.

Hermione stilled at the entrance of the kitchen. It was a familiar sight, even if the room was foreign; Harry cooking breakfast for his girls, an apron wrapped around his waist. He turned to look at them and smiled. Emotion overwhelmed Hermione and shestarted to cry.

Harry calmly, but quickly, set down the pan he was holding and went over to comfort her and Luna. He held them, murmured to them how much he loved them, and showered them with kissed. When he felt they were both calm enough he led them over to the table and sat them down. Then he finished making breakfast, the room silent.

It was a very nice room, simple and open. It was a combination of a dinning room and a kitchen, with an open space that led into a livingroom. An open sliding French door led out to a deck surrounded by a tropical forest. Long, open windows lined the walls, which were a light, airy green. The floor was bamboo. The furnishing were pretty, simple and impersonal. By the time Hermione was finished inspecting her surroundings Harry was done cooking. He brought their meals over on plates she recognized from their manor in England.

Harry set the plates down and sat down himself. No one moved to touch their plate.

"I've waited to have this talk for two days. Hermione, Luna and I didn't want to talk without you. Before I explain anything I would like to know what happened to you too," Harry spoke.

The girls looked at each other. "Remember the night they took you away?" Luna asked softly.

Harry nodded. He remembered well. The three of them had just sat down to lavish meal prepared by Dobby. He had found a new 'toy' from Japan that he had wanted to try out on his girls. Aurors had burst in without warning. Harry was still bitter they had found a loophole in his wards. The Aurors were Animagus, and therefore pasted by unnoticed. He and his girls were completely defenseless though. One didn't survive a war only to go down without a fight on one's home turf. They put up a wonderful fight, Dobby included, and wounded all the Aurors present. In the end they lost due to sheer numbers. Harry had been forced away in a body bind, without knowing what would happen to his girls.

Hermione continued where Luna had left off. "They just took you and left. The only thing they told us was that you were to be brought in for questioning."

"Dobby was horrible upset, and wanted to go after you. We did too, of course, but Hermione said we needed to gather information and form a plan," Luna trailed off, and Hermione picked up.

"By the time we found out that happened… what happened to the… to them… we went to the minister, but she wouldn't listen to us. We got into a really heated argument, then she had us seized, and tossed into St. Mungo's."

Both girls were silent after that, trying very hard not to look at anyone. Harry took a deep breath, knowing this next part would be hard. "What happened in there?"

Luna shrugged and Hermione fiddled with her fork.

"I need to know. Please."

Luna shuddered. "It was… I didn't really know were I was for a while, it was about seven potions before someone told me. The attendants… they weren't as cruel as they could have been when they forced the potions on me. It was more the separation from you and Hermione, not knowing that happened." She closed her eyes and drew into herself.

Harry wanted to go to her, but he knew he couldn't shield her from the memories. He ached for her. "Hermione?" he asked quietly.

Hermione closed her eyes. "They must have been purebloods. That predigest isn't gone, and it hasn't truly gotten better. I would get slapped around a bit, and they were very rough with the potions. The cleaning spells didn't come very often either. It was the taunts that hurt the worst. That you were dead. That Luna was dead. Harry…" she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Harry reached across the table, and took Luna and Hermione's hands into his. He couldn't protect his girls from their memories, but her could help them get past it.

"The Weasly's were gathered to celebrate Arthur's birthday. Ron was the one who killed them all. I don't think he meant to kill everyone, just himself. He used a toxic gas spell, and I think he made it too strong." He paused to allow this to sink in. "I don't know why he did it, why now. He never was quite the same after the brains, after all of sixth year. Nor do I know why I was framed. I can only assume I still have old, hidden enemies. After I was taken from home, I was brought to the minister's office, informed of my crimes and sent off toAzkaban Tower."

They sat in silence, thinking about what Harry said.

"How did you get out?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave a tired grin. "Well, somehow they were able to take Dobby away from me. I don't know how they did it, but they employed him at Hogwarts. He came to me anyways. But he couldn't just take me out. See, the thing about Azkaban Tower is that it wards out all magic." Harry paused, as if to gather his thoughts. "Just like in second year, I couldn't demand Dobby to do something, but he could do something for me. So through trial and error Dobby brought me a lockpick set and I was able to get out that way. In fact, within three weeks I was able to escape. I even practiced ever evening."

"Why the hell did you stay in then?" Hermione burst out. Harry laughed for the first time in a long time. "I didn't know anything. If I've learned anything from you Hermione, its that you never should do something with out information. I decided I wanted to know everything. That's what took so long, figuring everything out."

"What did you find out?" Luna asked.

Harry smiled at her. "First thing I needed to know was were you two were. As awful as it was, I knew it would be best if the three of us stayed put for a while. So I worked on a plan to break you out, and were to go after that."

"Were are we?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked pleased with himself. "Hawaii, on the island of **Lanai."**

"I told you," Luna cut in. Hermione stuck her tongue out at her. Harry smiled. They were coming back to themselves.

"My parents honeymooned here, and loved it so much they bought a house. That's another thing I had Dobby look at, all my assets. You know that after the war I wasn't over concerned with all that, but…" he shrugged. "I also contacted the American government."

Both girls looked startled. "Why?"

"Well, let me tell you a little history. You both remember the Salem Witch Trials, right? Problems started for the Colonials and the English then. The Colonials didn't like the way the magical Ministry handled the trials at all. They declared their independence from England July 1st, 1694. They then became very ingratiated in muggle society. They made the office of president, elected of course, secretary of defense, governors for each colony, now state, and several other positions. They have their own magical laws and enforcers, but other then that, nothing. They bought magical items by catalog, still do because they can't risk muggle getting on a website. Children are home schooled, and start learning as young as the parent chooses. They do have to pass a standardized test though."

Harry laughed at the expressions on the girl's face. While he was talking both girls had become more relaxed. They hadn't forgotten what had happened, but they were distracted for the moment, becoming more like their old selves. Harry allowed himself to relax and forget, only for a little while.

"In fact, you'll find a lot of parallel's to the magic and muggle worlds in America because a lot of the founding father's were wizards who couldn't stand British rule anymore. Anyways, I contacted the magical president and asked her for asylum. She granted it, and after hearing our story she's launching a political take over of magical England, with the support of Canada, Austria, France and Spain."

"I'm not sure of I believe you," Hermione said.

Harry grinned at her.

"I need proof," Luna said.

Harry and Hermione laughed at the idea of Luna needed proof.

"I'll get it for you tomorrow. For now just knew we're safe and everything is going to be okay, if its not already."

"What about Dobby?" Luna asked.

"Oh, he's back in my employment. Right now he's representing me in a civil suite against the Ministry."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Wow. I honestly didn't think this fic would be so popular. I thought at most I'd get 3 reviews, but you guys blew me out of the water! I got 12 reviews, 6 favs and 9 alerts! Thank you so much! Though I'd like to give credit were credit is due. I got the idea for this from the third chapter of a fic called Odd Ideas by Rorschach's Blot.

And please know that HERMIONE AND LUNA DID NOT GET RAPED OR MOLESTED! I had an unsigned reviewer for the last chapter that brought up the subject of rape, and I would like them to know that I had never planned on them being raped. I hate rape, rarely read about it, and I don't think I've ever written about it.


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

~*~

Harry was in love. Again. He was already in love with his girls, a love that would never die, but he'd found something else to love as well. The beach. Harry loved the beach. Not just any beach mind you, his own privet beach that was one hundred yards from his new house. He loved laying in the hot sand soaking up the sun, he loved swimming in the beautifully clear water and he loved collecting seashells and driftwood from the shores. But most of all he loved watching his girls on the beach. Especially when they weren't wearing swimsuits. Yes, the beach was the bee's knees.

Currently he was setting up a picnic lunch Dobby had made for him and watching his girls play in the serf. It had been a week since their talk. Both his girls were doing very well. There were still nightmares, each one of them had them to varying degrees, but they were healing. The darkness of England was slowly being replaced by the sunlight of Lanai. Hopefully, with the help of America, Canada, Austria, France and Spain no other witch or wizard would ever go through what they did.

Harry looked behind him when he heard the little _pop_ that meant Dobby had arrived.

"Hello Dobby. Did you talk with the president?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir. Mrs. President Ma'am is very pleased that Harry Potter Sir will help her. Mrs. President Ma'am says she needs help though." Dobby briefly outlined the evidence that the president needed.

Harry thought for a moment. "Do you know were those things are?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir."

"Would you mind going to get them for us?"

"No Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is being glad to help destroy the bad wizards that hurt Harry Potter sir and Harry Potter Sir's girls."

Harry gave a predatory smile. "Thank you Dobby. I will be very happy when we can take down the bad wizards.

~*~

Dobby grinned as he broke into the British Ministry. Dobby was happy to do it. The Ministry had treated Harry Potter Sir very badly, and was very mean to Harry Potter Sir's girls. After working for the Malfoys Dobby knew were all the dirty secrets were kept. It was very easy to find them even though they were stuffed into an old cabinet. Dobby debated leaving a copy for them, as he hadn't been given any instructions on the matter, but decided not to. If the bad wizards were stupid enough to loose this paper work they didn't deserve a copy.

Dobby smiled and went back to America.

~*~

President Amanda Cattner sighed as she thought about the day ahead of her. She was a striking woman in her mid forties. As a mother of five she had a commanding air about her and could stop a rubber band war at twenty paces. She had held her office for fourteen years and was proud of her accomplishments, both in America and worldwide. She had fought dragons, survived political enemies and hosted Thanksgiving day one week after giving birth to triplets. Not much fazed Amanda anymore but in a few hours she would do the thing she dreaded most in the world.

Dealing with the British.

It wasn't that they were bad… well they were but it really wasn't their fault. Well, not entirely. Amanda blamed the so-called royalty of England. The Pure Bloods. Those few hundred or so controlled everyone with their money. As an American it got her blood boiling. However bad that was, it was nothing compared to their discrimination. It just made Amanda want to kill someone. It wasn't that America, or any other country for that matter, was perfect. There was still racism in her country, but it was not encouraged by the government. There were laws against such bigotry. Magical people were treated just the same as magical creatures. Nonmagical people weren't treated with distain.

The narrow-mindedness in their views of nonmagical people was mind blowing. Since America had no set schools the government had set up the Community Relations sector, which basically dealt with magical education. They helped parents with their children's education and helped arranged magical people in an area so that they might be able to help each other. That branch was also responsible for all magical children born to nonmagical families. There was a spell that was able to detect such children from the moment of their birth, sometimes before that. The families would be contacted within a year of the child's birth and the family would receive all the help they needed.

While over in England magical children from nonmagical families were at a huge disadvantage. They had no knowledge of magic and went into their learning blind. Then that they were not able to practice over the summer… for it was an ill kept secret that children from magical families were allowed to practice magic over the summer by using their parent's wands.

Amanda shook her head, disgusted.

"Mrs. President Ma'am?"

Amanda turned to find Dobby in her office.

"Hello Dobby. You have those papers for me?"

"Yes Mrs. President Ma'am. Dobby gots them. Dobby is being very pleased to help Mrs. President Ma'am ruin those nasty bad wizards that hurt Harry Potter Sir and Harry Potter Sir's girls.

Amanda smiled at the house elf and thanked him. She looked through the parchments and grinned. She had everything she needed to set the stage.

~*~

Wizards United had been formed after the nonmagical First World War. It was at that time that the magical side of the world realized just how susceptible they were to the nonmagical side of the world. WU was formed due to the great effort of the Japanese and French governments. WU's purpose was to allow any wizarding government to help each other if there was another worldwide. It also set worldwide laws, such as banning abducting, torturing or causing any other such harm to nonmagical people, sharing magic with non-blood relatives and non-spouses.

What President Amanda was about to set forth before the WU was unprecedented. Well, she had already done that by calling an emergency meeting two months before the scheduled yearly meeting.

The meetings were to take place in Australia. Already leaders from the different countries were arriving. Amanda waited until all her allies had arrived and lead them into a privet meeting. If her conquest was going to work Amanda needed to make sure all her players knew what the plan was.

~*~

Minister Kerla Maxwell of England was very annoyed. This meeting couldn't have come at a worse time. Her only prison and only hospital had been blown up, the most dangerous wizard in England (since Sirius Black, and she still had doubts about the man's innocence) has escaped and her people were in an up roar. She didn't have time for a damn WU meeting. The _Daily Prophet_ was doing its job by spinning her in a positive light, but that inept man, Lovegood, was writing some nonsense about Potter being framed and the injustice of his daughter being thrown in St. Mungo's Mental Ward. _The__ Quibbler__ had gained popularity after the war, but people had stopped reading it after the death of the Weasly family. Still, it was still published and read. Those readers threatened her reputation. When she returned to England Kerla would have to see what would be done to stop the paper. _

_She looked around the room to assess the occupants. It seemed everyone was accounted for except the French, Spanish, _Canadian, Austrian, and American leaders. Kerla snorted and took her seat. How rude it was of them to make everyone else wait.

She waited impatiently as the rest of the delegates enter the meeting hall, as the formalities of starting the meeting happened. Kerla didn't really pay attention, just made notes on how to fix her problem. She barely took notice when the American stepped up to the podium to start speaking. Her attention was caught when she heard her county's name.

"… England has done all these atrocities and I say we help the people of England. My proposal is that we have a political take over of England."

Amanda paused for the shock wave. Murmurs broke out but nothing could stop the screech of "What!" that came from Minister Kerla Maxwell of England.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Note: I've got a Harry Pairing Poll (say that three times fast and it almost sounds dirty) on my bio. Please go check it out!

On a more personal note I have a mini rant about my car. Yesterday (12-7) my employer backed into my poor car. She hit the passenger side door and left two big dents, lots of deep scratches and took off my mirror. My poor car has been hit three times in the past year! Once was my mom backing into it and the other time a deer ran into me. All the same spots too, the passenger side front door. My poor, poor car! It can't handle much more abuse!


	4. Travel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

~*~

"Luna, have you seen Harry?"

Luna looked up from the sand castle she was building by hand. "Hello Hermione." She gave a delicate sniff. "You smell nice."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. Its that new sunscreen lotion Harry got for me. Its coconut scented."

"I'll have to borrow it sometime. Harry is off trying to find a repellent for Gegileos."

"Gegileos?" Hermione mental flipped through her magical creatures book, trying to recall if she knew about any such creature."

"Yes. They're very well hidden you know. I found them a few days ago. They like to travel. When I found Harry talking to one about traveling I told Harry we shouldn't bring them along. They might disrupt the eco system." Luna decided she was done with the structure of her castle. She rooted through the pile of seashells beside her, looking for ones that would fit with her project.

Hermione blinked. "Harry plans on going somewhere? Honestly, we just got here. Why would he want to leave? And why wouldn't he tell me?"

Luna shrugged. She trusted Harry, and if he said they needed to leave, she would follow him. If he left with out her, she would still follow him. "Try looking for him by the waterfall."

Hermione huffed and went off to look for Harry.

~*~

"A-ha!" Harry grinned in triumph, holding up a banana. Gegileos, cute little creatures that they were, didn't like bananas. Personally, Harry liked them. They looked like a mix between a goblin and a house elf, and came in all sorts of neon colors. It just added to their appeal that they stood all of three inches high. They were adorable in an ugly sort of way. He had first noticed them the day after arriving at the house. Their leader, Gr-hum, was very helpful. It had just taken Harry a while to figure out their grunt-like language. He wouldn't have minded a few coming along, they would have been very useful. But Luna was right, for other reasons then the eco system. They would have wanted to return home, but Harry didn't want to involved them in this political war if at all possible.

Which was why he had been out looking for something to repel them. Bananas. Go figure. So he gathered up bananas to pack in their luggage.

"Harry!"

He turned to see Hermione coming out of the foliage. "Hello Hermione. I didn't hear you coming."

"Harry, we are going somewhere? Why did you tell Luna and not me?"

Harry signed, seeing the hurt in her face. "Help me get these bananas in the house and then we'll talk."

The trip back to the house was silent. They left the bananas in the kitchen and moved into the livingroom. Harry sat in his favorite chair and motioned Hermione to sit on his lap. He positioned her to his liking and cuddled her.

"Its not that I meant to tell her and not you. She found me talking with Gr-hum-"

"Gr-hum?" Hermione asked.

"The leader of the Gegiloes. I was talking with him about going to New Zealand. That's how she knew about the traveling. I didn't want either of you to know until tonight."

Both were quite for a minute while Hermione thought over what Harry had said. "Alright. I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione."

The two shared a long, toe-tingling kiss.

"That's rather rude of you to snog and not invite me along."

Harry and Hermione broke apart and grinned sheepishly at Luna.

"It wasn't on purpose love," Harry said. He held out his arm. Luna cuddled up on his lap.

"I was just getting around to asking Harry why we're are going to New Zealand." Hermione said quickly.

"Oh, is that what we were going?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione blushed and Luna giggled.

"I do have a very good reason for going to New Zealand though. Everything is about to go to Hell in England, and they'll need a strong leader. That leader is in New Zealand."

"Oh, and who is this leader?" Hermione asked.

"Amelia Bones."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Author Note: Eh, it was short, but I wanted to get something out. I've had a crappy week. Should be finished in the next chapter or two.

Poll Note: I've added a few more girls, and you can choose up to three now, instead of two. I'll be closing it by the next up-date, and posting the results here.


	5. New Zealand

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

~*~

Susan Longbottom was living her dream life. She was married to the man she loved, and he loved her back. She had her dream house, right on one of New Zealand's best beaches. She was her own boss, and the boss of her husband, in her bookstore.

"Susan love, is the store ready to open?"

Smiling at the voice of her husband Susan looked around the store. It was a muggle shop, located in the heart of a tourist town. The items they sold were mostly wiccan. They were moderately successful and enjoyed their life.

"Store's ready to open whenever you are Neville," she called out.

"What if I'm not ready yet?" Neville asked as he came out of the storage area.

Susan couldn't stop herself from giving a sigh of pleasure at the sight of her husband. He was hunky and she loved him. "Why wouldn't you be ready?"

Neville walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Well, I'm ready for _something_, just not opening the store." The two shared a long and satisfying kiss. "Hmmm, maybe we should go to the back for a little bit."

Neville mumbled something incoherent and pulled her more firmly against himself. It was Susan who was finally able to control herself.

"We'll take a long lunch, but for now we need to open the shop."

Neville drew back reluctantly. "If you insist, love of my life." He went to unlock the door. "I'll be in the back finishing up the inventory."

"Alright. See you at lunch." Susan went to man her station behind the cash register.

After not too long a lone female wondered into the shop. Susan judged her to be just a browser, so she didn't feel the need to leave the register. Soon after anther female came in, followed by a male. There was something familiar about the three of them, but Susan couldn't place it. The male came up to the counter to ask a question.

"Excuse me, do you have "Simple Potions for Beauty?"

Susan stared at him. "Harry Potter?"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Amelia Bones loved New Zealand, specially the beaches. She had always loved beaches, having visited the beautiful Greek beaches ones on holiday when she was a little girl. Six years ago the government seemed to be going to Hell in a hand basket, again. Amelia wanted no part of it. She took her niece and her soon to be nephew-in-law with her to New Zealand, where they started a life for themselves. Thoroughly disgusted with most things magic, the Bone-Longbottom family decided to ingrate themselves with the muggles. Susan and Neville opened their own bookshop, while Amelia tried to settle herself in for retirement.

She wasn't very successful. After four years she approached the New Zealand Magical Enforcement Agency about doing free-lance work. That helped settle her and Amelia was able to be completely satisfied with her new life. If she sometimes felt pangs of longing for the people and work she did in England, she would have to deal with it. She was going through that Hell again, and having any future grand nieces and nephews go through it.

She had her own schedule. In the mornings she would wake up early, do a magical work out, see her niece and nephew off to their bookstore then do a physical workout down by the beach.

Currently she was going back to her home. She had received an letter from the NZMEA this morning and had yet to read it. She was surprised to find Susan and Neville with three strangers in the dinning room.

"Susan, what is going on?" Amelia asked calmly.

"Aunt Amelia, we needed to talk," Susan answered. "I'll make some tea."

~*~

Amelia rubbed her face and looked into the serious faces of the five young people before her. They had convened into the livingroom for comfort sake. Susan and Neville sat in a plush chair, holding hands. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood claimed the couch. "I always knew Maxwell was an idiot."

Harry smirked. "That's an understatement."

"Why choose me?"

Hermione leaned forward. "If I may Madam Bones, you are our only hope." Harry smiled briefly at the reference. "All the magical communities of the world have decided Britain is not fit to rule itself. If a foreign person is placed as a leader it would be detrimental to the English magical society. People would be slower to accept the power of that new person. Values and traditions of the society would be lost, although in some cases that would be a good thing."

Harry took up were Hermione left off. "Even with you in office, the people would still be upset because there are certain things that are going to be changed no matter what. I think it would be in every body's best interest if someone familiar were in office."

Luna spoke up. "After all you are a widely respected war hero. People would do what you say out of fear."

Amelia smiled at this. "True. However, I cannot believe that the WU has no other candidates in mind. What are the changes of my not being chosen?"

Luna looked sly. "If you don't turn down the position? None. We've worked very hard with the American president and her allies to ensure that England wont suffer… too much."

Amelia sighed. "Susan, Neville, what are your thoughts on this?"

They glanced at each other.

"I'm all for it, Aunty. England was really screwed up when we left, and it sounds like hasn't gotten better. There are good people there, and they genuinely need help, " Susan spoke up.

"Besides, you don't have to stay there indifferently. Just straighten everything out, then who knows?" Neville added.

She looked at the five hopeful faces before and sighed again.

~*~

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Cristena J. Koodpa

_It has been one year since this great country has been invaded. Our very culture has been dazed to our souls by the changes forced upon us. We have suffered under this injustice, but we have survived. Our new Minister Amelia Bones has done very well by us, considering the conditions she has been forced to wok in._

_As many of you know almost every government official was fired, and there was a massive rehire. So far, things have been working well, aside from a few minor incidents that landed a few formally powerful people in_ _Azkaban Tower. The new Hogwarts school system as been working out as well. The new Headmaster,_ _Blaise Zabini, has done much to improve…_

Harry tossed the week old paper on the kitchen table. "I've read enough. It seems all is well in Jolly 'Ol England."

Hermione looked up from her dinner. "I agree. I think Amelia has done very well."

"Blaise as well," Luna added. "Although I never knew he wanted to be a teacher."

Harry smiled and looked at his girls with love. "Yes, well, life is always full of surprises."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Alright, I'm all done! I mean it, no more. I really didn't even intend for this to be more then a two-shot, but you've all been great. Thank you so much for your reviews, and have a happy new year!

Here are the final, unbiased, results of my Harry Pairing Pole (even if some people like starker-like redheads and people where weren't in the books), and please check out the new one on my bio.

Which girl(s) do you love paired with Harry? 71 votes!

Hermione/Luna: 53 votes, 31%

Hermione: 40 votes, 23%

Tonks: 24 votes, 14%

Daphne: 17 votes,» 10%

Susan: 14 votes, 8%

Luna: 13 votes, 7%

Ginny: 4 votes, 2%

OC: 3 votes, 1%

Hannah: 0 votes, 0%


End file.
